language_bibliographyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aramaic
Babylonian Aramaic Dictionaries * Sokoloff, M. (2002). A Dictionary of Jewish Babylonian Aramaic. Ramat Gan: Bar Ilan University. Grammatical descriptions * Epstein, J.N. (1960). A Grammar of Babylonian Aramaic. (in Hebrew). Magnes Press. * Levias, C. (1900). A Grammar of the Aramaic Idiom contained in the Babylonian Talmud. Cincinnati: The Bloch Publishing and Printing Company. * Margolis, M.M. (1910). A Manual of the Aramaic Language of the Babylonian Talmud. Munich: C.H. Beck. Biblical and Imperial Aramaic Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Bar-Asher Siegal, Elitzur A. (2013). Introduction to the Grammar of Jewish Babylonian Aramaic. Ugarit-Verlag. * Bauer, H. and P. Leander (1927). Grammatik des Biblisch-Aramäischen. Halle an der Saale: Niemeyer. * Hug, V. (1993). Altaramäische Grammatik der Texte des 7. und 6. Jh.s v. Chr.. Heidelberger Orient-Verlag. * Johns, Alger F. (1963). A Short Grammar of Biblical Aramaic. Andrews University Press. Revised 1972. * Muraoka, T. and B. Porten (2003). A Grammar of Egyptian Aramaic. Brill Publishers. * Rosenthal, F. (2006). A Grammar of Biblical Aramaic. Otto Harrassowitz. Central Neo-Aramaic Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Jastrow, Otto (1994). Der neuaramäische Dialekt von Mlaḥsô. Otto Harrassowitz. * Prym, E. and A. Socin (1881). Der neu-aramaeische Dialekt des Ṭûr 'Abdîn. Göttingen: vandenhoeck and Ruprecht. * Ritter, H. (1990). Ṭuroyo. Die Volkssprache der syrischen Christen des Ṭūr عAbdîn. C: Grammatik. Stuttgart: Steiner. Textbooks * Jastrow, Otto (1992). Lehrbuch der Ṭuroyo-Sprache. Otto Harrassowitz. Late Imperial Aramaic (Qumran, Palmyrene, Nabataean) Dictionaries * Sokoloff, M. (2003). A Dictionary of Judean Aramaic. Bar Ilan University Press. Grammatical descriptions * Cantineau, J. (1930). Le Nabatéen. Paris: Leroux. * Cantineau, J. (1935). Grammaire du palmyrénien épigraphique. Le Caire: Institut français d'archéologie orientale du Caire. * Cook, E.M. (1998). "The Aramaic of the Dead Sea Scrolls". In P.W. Flint and J.C. VanderKam ed. The Dead Sea Scrolls After Fifty Years I, pp. 359-378. Brill Publishers. * Fassberg, S.E. (2002). "Qumran Aramaic". Maarav 9, 19-31. * Muraoka, T. (2011). A Grammar of Qumran Aramaic. Peeters. * Rosenthal, F. (1936). Die Sprache der palmyrenischen Inschriften. Leipzig: Hinrichs. Mandaic and Neo-Mandaic Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Häberl, C.G. (2009). The Neo-Mandaic Dialect of Khorramshahr. Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz. * Macuch, Rudolf (1965). Handbook of Classical and Modern Mandaic. Walter De Gruyter. * Nöldeke, Theodor (1875). Mandäische Grammatik. North-Eastern Neo-Aramaic Dictionaries * Garbell, Irene (1965). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Persian Azerbaijan. * Sabar, Yona (2002). A Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dictionary: Dialects of Amidya, Dihok, Nerwa and Zakho, Northwestern Iraq. Otto Harrassowitz. Grammatical descriptions * Coghill, Eleanor (2003). The Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Alqosh. PhD dissertation, University of Cambridge. * Damsma, A. (2013). The Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Hassan. Gorgias Press. * Fassberg, Steven E. (2010). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Challa. Brill Publishers. * Fox, Samuel Ethan (1997). The Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Jilu. Otto Harrassowitz. * Fox, Samuel Ethan (2009). The Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Bohtan. Gorgias Press. * Garbell, Irene (2013). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Persian Azerbaijan. Mouton De Gruyter. * Greenblatt, Jared (2011). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Amədya. Brill Publishers. * Jastrow, Otto (1988). Der neuaramäische Dialekt von Hertevin (Provinz Siirt). Otto Harrassowitz. * Khan, Geoffrey (1999). A Grammar of Neo-Aramaic: The Dialect of the Jews of Arbel. Brill Publishers. * Khan, Geoffrey (2002). The Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Qaraqosh. Brill Publishers. * Khan, Geoffrey (2004). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Sulemaniyya and Ḥalabja. Brill Publishers. * Khan, Geoffrey (2008). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Urmi. Gorgias Press. * Khan, Geoffrey (2008). The Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Barwar. Brill Publishers. * Khan, Geoffrey (2009). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Sanandaj. Gorgias Press. * Krotkoff, Georg (1983). Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Kurdistan: Texts, Grammar, and Vocabulary. Eisenbraums. * Maclean, A.J. (1901). Grammar of the Dialects of Vernacular Syriac. * Mutzafi, Hezy (2000). "The Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Maha Khtaya D-Baz: Phonology, Morphology and Texts". Journal of Semitic Studies 45, Issue 2. * Mutzafi, Hezy (2004). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Koy Sanjaq (Iraqi Kurdistan). Otto Harrassowitz. * Mutzafi, Hezy (2008). The Jewish Neo-Aramaic Dialect of Betanure (Province of Dihok). Otto Harrassowitz. * Nöldeke, Theodor (1868). Grammatik der Neusyrischen Sprache. T.O. Weigel. * Stoddard, D.T. (1855). Grammar of the Modern Syriac Language as spoken in Oroomiah, Persia, and in Koordistan. American Oriental Society. * Talay, Shabo (2008). Die neuaramäischen Dialekte der Khabur-Assyrer in Nordostsyrien: Einführung, Phonologie und Morphologie. Otto Harrassowitz. Old Aramaic Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Degen, R. (1969). Altaramäischen Grammatik der Inschriften des 10-8 Jh. v. Chr.. Wiesbaden: Steiner. Palestinian, Galilean, and Samaritan Aramaic Dictionaries * Sokoloff, M. (2002). A Dictionary of Jewish Palestinian Aramaic. Ramat Gan and Baltimore: Bar Ilan and Johns Hopkins. * Tal, A. (2000). A Dictionary of Samaritan Aramaic. Brill Publishers. Grammatical descriptions * Dalman, G. (1894). Grammatik des jüdisch-palästinischen Aramäisch. 2. Aufl. Leipzig: Hinrichs. * Fassberg, S. (1991). A Grammar of the Palestinian Targum Fragments from the Cairo Geniza. Atlanta: Scholars Press. * Golomb, David M. (1985). A Grammar of Targum Neofiti. Harvard Semitic Museum: Harvard Semitic Monographs 34. Scholars Press. * Kutscher, E.Y. (1958). "The Language of the 'Genesis Apocryphon.' A Preliminary Study." Scripta Hierosolymitana 4: 1-35. * Kutscher, E.Y. (1976). Studies in Galilean Aramaic. trans. M. Sokoloff. Ramat Gan: Bar Ilan University. * Levias, Caspar (1987). Grammar of Galilean Aramaic. In Hebrew. KTAV Publishing House. * Levy, B. Barry (1974). The Language of Neophyti 1: Descriptive and Comparative Grammar of the Palestinian Targum. PhD dissertation, New York University. * Macuch, R. (1982). Grammatik des samaritanischen Aramïische. De Gruyter. * Marshall, J.T. (1929). Manual of the Aramaic Language of the Palestinian Talmud. Leiden. * Müller-Kessler, C. (1991). Grammatik des Christlich-Palästinisch-Aramäischen. Hildescheim: G. Olms. * Nicholls, G.F. (1858). A Grammar of the Samaritan Language. London: Samuel Bagster and Sons. * Odeberg, Hugo (1939). The Aramaic portions of Bereshit rabba with grammar of Galilæan Aramaic. Otto Harrassowitz. * Schultheß, F. (1924). Grammatik des christlich-palästinischen Aramäisch. Tübingen: J.C.B. Mohr. * Stevenson, Wm. B. (1924). Grammar of Palestinian Jewish Aramaic. Clarendon Press. Textbooks * Lambdin, Thomas O. (2002). An Introduction to the Aramaic of Targum Onqelos. Revised by John Huehnergard. Unpublished. Syriac Dictionaries * Smith, J. Payne (1903). A Compendious Syriac Dictionary. Clarendon Press. Grammatical descriptions * Muraoka, Takamitsu (2005). Classical Syriac: A Basic Grammar with a Chrestomathy. Otto Harrassowitz. * Nöldeke, Theodor (1904). Compendious Syriac Grammar. London: Williams & Norgate. Textbooks * Thackston, Wheeler M. (1999). Introduction to Syriac. IBEX Publishers. Western Neo-Aramaic Dictionaries * Bergsträsser, G. (1921). Glossar des neuaramäischen Dialekts von Maʿlūla. Leipzig: Brockhaus. Grammatical descriptions * Arnold, Werner (1990). Das Neuwestaramäische. V. Grammatik. Wiesbaden. * Parisot, M. (1898). "Le Dialecte de Maʽlula. Grammaire, Vocabulaire et Textes". Journal Asiatique, 9. ser., 5. 11-12. * Spitaler, A. (1938). Grammatik des neuaramäischen Dialekts von Maʿlula (Antilibanon). Leipzig: Brockhaus. Textbooks * Arnold, Werner (2006). Lehrbuch des Neuwestaramäischen. Otto Harrassowitz. Category:Middle-East Category:Afro-Asiatic